


Listen to your Heartbeat

by g_archive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam Winchester, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caring Dean Winchester, Child Abuse, Comforting Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester Helps Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean is 17, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Night Terrors, One Shot, Parental Bobby Singer, Poor Sam Winchester, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Issues, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Sam Winchester Has Nightmares, Sam Winchester Has PTSD, Sam Winchester Has Panic Attacks, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam and Dean Have a 10 Year Age Gap, Scared Sam Winchester, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, sam is 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_archive/pseuds/g_archive
Summary: They've had a rough life.orSam has a nightmare from his painful past and Dean is there to comfort him.NOTE: In this fic, Dean is 17 and Sam is 7. There is also no supernatural or hunting :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Listen to your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make the age gap bigger because I though it would be cute :)

Dean woke up to a scream. The sound had him immediately pushing out of his bed and rushing towards the source, which unsurprisingly was his little brother, Sam’s, room. Waking up to his baby brother’s shouts had sadly become a usual occurrence after the incident three years ago. 

  


When their mother, Mary, was pregnant with Sam, she had many complications. The doctors thought that Sammy would most likely die during birth, but Mary had faith. She ended up successfully having Sam, but the stress of the pregnancy ended up killing her shortly after the birth. John, their father, was devastated.

  


After Mary died, John became an empty shell of the man he once was. He resorted to drowning his sorrows in alcohol and would come home late at night wasted from the local bar. Sometimes, though, alcohol wasn’t enough and he would turn to his youngest.

  


Sam got all of the beatings. It was never Dean, although he always tried to get his dad to stop or hurt him instead. Dean would be locked out of the basement- where John would “punish” Sam. Dean never found out everything that happened down there but Sam’s various bruising and scars gave him a good enough idea. 

  


He would be woken up in the middle of the night to Sam screaming, much like how he was now, and lay in bed, listening to his brother’s pained cries. A couple years after his mom died, Dean came home from school to his 5 year old brother crying at the bottom of the stairs, standing over their dad with a bloody knife. 

  


Dean had immediately grabbed Sammy and ran out of the house, hardly glancing behind him at the racks of knives and tub of water. Dean had taken Sam to their uncle Bobby’s house, a nice man he barely remembered from before Mary died. Bobby had kindly taken them in but a few months later he got in a car accident. Dean had managed to keep the house and Sam, but ever since, Sam had suffered from PTSD and nightmares, (among other things).

  


Now, at 17, Dean was brought back into the present by the sounds of his baby brother sobbing. Sam had recently turned 7 and Dean was worried. As he got closer to Sam’s room, Dean could hear his crying more clearly. Not wasting any time, he quickly opened the door and scanned the room, spotting Sam huddled in the corner with his hands in his hair. 

  


Dean rushed over to his brother and gently pried his hands off of his head, ignoring the whimpers and struggles. 

“Sammy, kiddo, it's just me.” Dean said quietly to the hunched figure.

  


“Come on dude, just breathe with me, okay? Just breathe. In… and out…” He repeated, laying one of his hands on Sam’s chest.

  


After a while, Sam evened out his breathing and seemed to realize where he was. 

  


“Hey there, bud, you know where you are?” Dean said as shiny hazel eyes turned up to him. 

  


Sam swallowed and whispered, “De?”

  


“Yeah, sweetheart, it’s just me.” At those words, Sam lunged forward, grabbing on to Dean’s shirt as more tears came. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother’s body and brought him closer. He could hear Sam whispering his name over and over again and pulled him impossibly closer to his chest. 

  


Soon, Sam’s sobs turned into the occasional sniffle and Dean leaned back, still keeping his arms around his brother. Sam had his head over Dean’s chest, no doubt listening to his heartbeat which always seemed to calm him after these episodes.

  


Dean scooped Sammy up and carried him towards his bedroom, briefly stopping at the bathroom sink to wipe Sam’s face. As he laid down, Sam crawled over to resume his spot over his brother’s heart, relaxing to the familiar rhythm. Dean leaned down to press a kiss to Sam’s forehead and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with his brother asleep on his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short fic! I might add on more in the future? Maybe...  
> Anyway, life has been super hectic but I have been thinking about writing a fic like this for a while so here you go haha! 
> 
> Also, comments and kudos make my day <333


End file.
